The present exemplary embodiments pertain to a string instrument and, more particularly, pertain to a string instrument fabricated from an electronic device such as a tablet or a mobile phone having a bendable display that may be have strings attached to the bendable display.
There have been proposed software applications that may virtualize musical string instruments. In such an application, a user may play the virtual musical string instrument by touching the strings displayed on the display. The display may be associated with, for example, a tablet.
However, the user cannot get the real feel for the musical string instrument because the strings are only graphically displayed on the display and the user cannot physically interact with the strings.